Graphene, a monolayer of carbon atoms forming a two-dimensional honeycomb lattice structure, is considered a wonder material for both scientific research and technological applications. Its unique electronic, thermal, and mechanical properties and compatibility with lithographic techniques are ideal for many nano-electronic, spintronic, and mechanical applications; it is also promising for large-area optoelectronic devices such as touch screen displays and electrodes for photovoltaic cells and light emitting diodes.
Graphene has been produced by exfoliation from graphite. However, graphene produced in this manner is not suitable for many applications due to its inherently small size and the non-scalability of the process. Thermal CVD based on catalytic dehydrogenation of carbon precursors (e.g. methane) on transition metals (e.g. Cu, Ni, Pt, Co) is capable of producing graphene of technologically relevant scales. However, the need for multiple steps and high temperatures (˜1000° C.) is incompatible with device fabrication and integration.
Despite the progress made related to the formation of graphene films, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to graphene production.